U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,617 discloses a cap for a container of material such as a liquid which can be secured to the container in sealed leak proof position. The cap, using a snap action, can be rotated in one direction to produce an opening through which the material can be removed and can be rotated in opposite direction to close the opening and seal off the contents of the container. The cap can remain in place during the entire period of use of the container or can be removed and replaced as desired.
However, this patented cap must be operated with the container held in one hand of the user while the cap is rotated in either desired direction using the other hand.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of cap which overcames this operational problem of the patented cap by employing a structure which can be operated, using a similar type of snap action, while held in one hand.